


Missile Toe

by roaming



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaming/pseuds/roaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan introduces the Earth holiday custom of mistletoe to his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missile Toe

Hal said the mistletoe was just for decoration. He never intended for anyone to actually use it.

He was never too eager to introduce his travel companions to trivial things like customs or holidays from his planet, but he was excited to tell them about Christmas.

Razer had groaned loudly when Hal started explaining it to them. “Another one of your Earth customs? Sounds positively thrilling.”

Kilowog swiftly punched the Red Lantern’s arm in an effort to shut him up. Hal flew into a spiel about Christmas trees and Santa Claus and presents.

Kilowog politely listened to him, but it was clear his mind was fixated on the food that was sitting in front of him. Aya, on the other hand, seemed truly fascinated.

“How does that human visit every single child in one night?” Aya inquired.

“He doesn’t really —,” Hal began, but he noted that Aya had the same childhood wonderment that he did when he was younger. He decided that he’d perpetuate the lie that his parents told him for a little longer. “That’s not really important, Aya. The important part is the presents.”

“But I still don’t —.”

“Oh, and I forgot to tell you about mistletoe,” Hal said quickly, running over her sentence.

“Is that some type of weapon you put on your foot?” Kilowog asked, showing genuine interest in the conversation for the first time.

“Uh. No,” Hal said, running a hand through his hair. Kilowog sulked back down in his seat as he stuffed another plateful of food into his mouth. “It’s a plant you put in a doorway or something like that and if two people find themselves standing underneath it, they have to kiss.”

Razer’s eyes absentmindedly glided over to where Aya was sitting, but he quickly grew self-conscious and forced his eyes to focus back on his plate.

“Interesting,” Aya said.

Later that week, Hal made a very small Christmas tree out of some vegetation that Galia’s tribes had given them and reappropriated some eating utensils into ornaments. (They always had extras since Kilowog rarely used any and Aya didn’t use them at all.) Hal also fashioned some spare plantlife that he’d “borrowed” from Mogo into a makeshift mistletoe. He placed near the entrance door of the deck. With four passengers on the ship, he knew the likeliness of a kissing-worthy encounter was slim, but it did slightly ease his homesickness. He imagined that somewhere in the universe, Carol was sidestepping mistletoes as she waited for their date.

In the following weeks, there was only one chance meeting underneath the mistletoe. In a quick encounter, Hal had comically kissed Kilowog’s hand and he begrudgingly returned the gesture (“Ugh, Jordan, your hand tastes like that poison that Ragnar tried to slip me.”)

Razer managed to avoid the mistletoe for as long as he could, but he was always conscious of when Aya would walk by the “infernal plant thing,” as he liked to call it. Even when his head was turned away from the entrance of the ship’s deck, his back still tensed and he could feel her walk through it. (He frequently wondered if he’d always been acutely aware of her presence or if he’d just become more aware because of the mistletoe.)

Naturally, Razer eventually encountered the inevitable. It happened so suddenly. They had just finished their mid-day meal and Hal had told a terrible, unfunny joke before he went to the deck to talk to the Guardians. Kilowog walked through to the deck when he turned back to Aya, who had just reassembled herself. His smile became lopsided as he noticed Razer walk down to them.

“You’re under the mistletoe,” Kilowog nudged Razer’s chest with his elbow. He retreated into the next room as the doors to the deck of the ship closed.

Razer’s brow flew into his hood. “What?” He looked up. Surely enough, he was underneath that plant life that Hal had dubbed ‘mistletoe.’

He turned to Aya, who was staring at him with wide, inquisitive eyes..

“Shall you put your mouth on my mouth?” Aya asked.

Razer immediately stumbled over his words. “No, that’s quite — it’s — a silly — preposterous —.”

“Is that not what life forms do when they kiss? Hal Jordan said —.”

Razer threw his hands up as his cheeks started to burn from embarrassment. “Yes, yes. That’s what happens. That’s how kisses work. One person puts their mouth — I mean, lips — on the other person’s mouth. I mean lips.”

Aya merely blinked at him. “Then I shall put my lips on yours?”

Without another second of contemplation, she arched her neck and, with her eyes open, she gently placed her lips on his. His eyes widened with surprise. For a few awkward seconds, they stood staring at each other, joined at the mouth.

Razer’s mind raced.  _She’s the ship. No, more importantly, she’s my friend and my confidante and she is…_  His mind went blank and his stiff shoulders loosened as he completely threw himself into their kiss. He wrapped one hand around Aya’s waist and placed the other at the nape of her neck. He closed his eyes. Her lips were more responsive than he thought they’d be — not quite human, but not completely lifeless — he could feel her lips shift under his.

Aya’s sensory readings immediately flew off the charts. She calculated the pace of Razer’s quickened heartbeat and the increase in his body heat measurements. She noted the way his lips moistened in response to her movement and the way his pupils became dilated before he closed his eyes — but then she followed suit and closed her eyes and suddenly the science of his reaction to her became irrelevant. In that moment, she had a singular motivation — to keep kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands exploring the muscles of his back as she eagerly met his kiss.

Hal, arms crossed with a mischievious smile, coughed loudly behind them. Razer quickly disentangled himself from Aya’s embrace as she stood, arms limp. Razer sheepishly looked down at the ground.

Hal leaned against the wall. “It’s December 26th on Earth now. Christmas is over.”

“Very well, Hal Jordan. Thank you for sharing your customs with us,” Aya said with a clear voice, but her hazy eyes betrayed her as her systems restored themselves to full concentration. “Kilowog requires my mapping assistance.”

Aya swiftly walked out of the room towards the deck. Razer tilted his head and momentarily fiddled with his Red Lantern ring as he admired her retreating figure.

“Merry Christmas, Razer,” Hal grinned knowingly as he walked up to the mistletoe to take it down.

Razer furrowed his brow and quickly walked past Hal, but not before muttering, “Merry Christmas, Jordan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just rocketed through all of the episodes in two days and, of course, I had to write some Razaya. And I saw a few holiday fic memes traipsing around and I really wanted to join in, but school was particularly hectic so I wasn't able to do a crapload of prompts in the beginning of the month. So I'm cheating and skipping to the "Mistletoe" prompt. And I just really, really, really love this couple. And holy crap, they're so canon it hurts. Thank you for reading and thanks to [Rachel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpenny) and [Laura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lanugi) for their input because I'm rusty.


End file.
